Papa Jojo
by Aloe Vera
Summary: Mojo finds a baby left on his doorstep. Will he keep it? And what happens when the Powerpuff Girls try to take it away? Ch. 15 added. R&R. No flames. (Now, a collaborative work with SnapdragoN) *TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED*
1. An Unusual Surprise

Papa Jojo  
  
A collaborative work by: Aloe Vera and Kurnaull_7  
  
***********  
  
[Townsville skyline; nighttime]  
  
--------------------  
  
Narrator: The City of Townsville...a quiet, peaceful place to live, where its inhabitants can   
get a good night's rest after a long and stressful day. Why, even Townville's most notorious   
criminals are allowed at least a few hours of sleep, to rest their weary minds from scheming   
and plotting. But, what's this? [A shadowy figure can be seen creeping up to the volcano, upon   
which sits Mojo Jojo's observatory lair. The figure places a small object on the doorstep,   
rings the doorbell and quickly makes their escape.] It appears someone has decided to rouse   
Townsville's resident simian genius from his slumber. Mojo's not going to be too happy about   
this.  
  
--------------------  
  
A shrill ringing echoed through the dark observatory and a light flicked on. The bedroom door   
opened and a sleepy, unhappy Mojo walked out in his striped PJs and nightcap, grumbling and   
cursing under his breath. He stalked to the door, tore it open, and scowled into the cool night  
air.  
  
"Grrr...Who is ringing my doorbell and waking me up from my sleep? I need my sleep! If I do not  
get my sleep, I get cranky, and when I get cranky, I destroy things!! Now, who is waking me up   
in the middle of the night?!" he bellowed, glancing left and right for the perpetrator. Seeing   
nothing, he turned to go back to bed when a soft cooing sound directed his attention downward,   
to a small bundle of cloth on his doorstep. But, wait, this wasn't any ordinary bundle of   
cloth. It was moving! Mojo watched it cautiously as though it might attack him at any moment.   
The bundle moved again and a fold of cloth slipped away to reveal....an infant. But this wasn't  
just any baby, it was a baby monkey, or rather, a chimpanzee.  
  
Mojo's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he glanced around again. Seeing no-one yet again, he  
gave up his search and glared at the child disdainfully. He turned around and slammed the door   
shut, muttering to himself, "What do they think this is? A daycare? Hmph..accursed single   
parents and their bratty children.." He stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft sniffling   
followed by a high-pitched wail. He quickly covered his ears to try and block out the shrill   
sound.  
  
"Aaargh!! I'll never get to sleep if that blasted thing doesn't stop screaming!!" he shouted   
angrily  
  
Mojo turned around, stormed back to the front door and ripped it open, shouting, "BE QUIET!!!"   
The baby stopped her crying and looked up at Mojo, cooing happily. "That's better." he grumbled  
and closed the door again. But he barely got 2 ft when the wailing resumed, louder than ever.  
  
"Aaargh!!" he screamed and tore the door open, shouting into the night, "STOP YOUR ACCURSED   
WAILING!! I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP, CEASE, DESIST, HALT AND DISCONTINUE YOUR INFERNAL   
CRYING!!!" The baby stopped and stared up at him, cooing softly.  
  
"Shut-up, Mojo! People are trying to sleep!" shouted someone from the apartment building   
across from Townsville Central Park, where Mojo's volcano-top observatory was located. Mojo   
glared at the agitated citizen and glanced back at the infant. "Fine! If it will keep you   
quiet, you may come inside. But, ONLY for TONIGHT!! After that, it's off to the Townsville   
Orphanage." With that, he picked up the baby and, holding her under his arm like a   
football, carried her off to his bedroom.   
  
He slammed his bedroom door behind him and held the baby up at arm's-length, staring at her   
disdainfully. He pulled open his sock drawer and placed her inside, scowling. He walked back   
to his bed, flicked off the light and settled in for a good, long rest. 


	2. The Morning After

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
[Townsville skyline; daytime]  
  
---------------------  
  
Narrator: The City of Townsville...a busy little city, fresh and full of life. Now is the time   
when Townsville's well-rested citizens begin their day feeling fresh and energetic. Ah, the   
wonders of a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, it seems at least one of Townsville's citizens   
is not quite as fresh and energetic. In fact, he seems to be quite the opposite and very   
cranky.  
  
---------------------  
  
Mojo paced along the length of his bedroom like a caged tiger, occasionally scowling at the   
sleeping form in his open sock drawer. He looked as though he hadn't managed to get back to   
sleep. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked extremely agitated. He stopped to   
glare at the digital clock on his night table. Almost eight. Soon he could get rid of the thing   
and get his well-deserved rest. He picked up the sleeping infant, wrapped her in the bundle of   
cloth, and set off for the Townsville Orphanage.  
  
---------------------  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup zoomed through the skies on their Saturday morning patrol, ever   
watchful for signs of crime. "This is boring!" Buttercup complained. "We've been out here   
for half an hour and there hasn't been a single bad guy for me to pound!" she huffed.  
  
"Now, Buttercup, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" offered Blossom.   
  
"No." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. If you really need to beat something up, you can have a round in the danger grid  
when we get back home, okay?"   
  
"Fine!" huffed Buttercup and she stared down at the street below.  
  
---------------------  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Mojo.  
  
"I said we only take HUMAN orphans." replied the secratary calmly, "I'm sorry, sir, but we   
can't take her. Why don't you try the zoo? I'm sure they'll give her a nice home." she offered.  
  
Mojo scowled at her dangerously, clenching his fists in barely controlled anger.  
  
"But," she continued. "If you want to adopt her, I *can* help you there." This seemed to do   
little to brighten Mojo's mood. He scooped the child up and stormed out of the orphanage,   
pushing people out of his way. He walked down the sidewalk and scowled darkly ahead of him,  
growling and pushing people away when they got too close until, eventually, everyone he passed   
made a wide detour around him.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Powerpuff Girls were nearing the end of their patrol and were about to turn around to go   
home when Bubbles spotted something. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to something on the   
street below.  
  
"It looks like Mojo Jojo." replied Blossom.  
  
"Alright! I bet he's up to no good. Let's go down there and kick his tail!" grinned Buttercup.  
  
"No, Buttercup! We don't know if he's done anything wrong!" Blossom said, but Buttercup was   
already zooming down to stop him. "Buttercup!! Ohh!! Bubbles, come on. We've gotta stop her   
before she does something WE'LL regret." she said, grabbing Bubbles' arm and zooming after   
their sister.  
  
Buttercup streaked towards Mojo Jojo and landed a punch square in his jaw before he even knew  
what hit him. Mojo went down hard, the baby clutched tightly in his arms, almost instinctively.  
Mojo sat up and rubbed his jaw tenderly. "What the--YOU!! What do YOU want?" he asked when he   
spotted Buttercup. He pushed himself back to his feet and glared menacingly at her; He was in   
no mood to deal with them right now.  
  
"I know you're up to something, Mojerk!" she growled. By now Blossom and Bubbles had arrived,   
Blossom staring scoldingly at her and Bubbles curiously eyeing the bundle clutched in Mojo's   
arms. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business!!" he growled and pulled it out of view, glaring coldly at them.  
  
"It looked like a little baby." she said and flew around him, trying to get a better look. "It  
is!" she squealed and rubbed the baby's head. "Isn't she cute?" she cooed, looking up at Mojo.   
  
"No, she is not! Now, go away!" he snarled, pushing Bubbles away.  
  
"I knew you were evil, Mojo, but kidnapping little babies? Now, that's low..." Buttercup   
muttered, shaking her head in disgust. "Now, give her to us!" she yelled, grabbing at her.  
  
"NO!! I did not kidnap her!! She was given to me!!" he shouted and pulled her away from   
Buttercup's grasp, clutching her defensively.  
  
"Wait, Buttercup! What do you mean, Mojo?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Sh-she was...left on my doorstep last night and I--I'm....", he paused for a moment, thinking,   
"..adopting...her..." he said slowly, some of the anger fading as he thought over why he said   
this.  
  
"You mean, legally?" asked Bubbles. Mojo nodded numbly as he stared at the tiny creature held   
tightly in his arms.  
  
"Oh..." Buttercup said simply. "But..why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Be...Because!! Now, if you don't mind, I have adoption papers to sign!" he huffed and turned   
around, heading back to the orphanage.  
  
"What was that all about?" Blossom asked, staring after him. "I dunno know...hmph. But can you   
believe that? Mojo Jojo; A father? Yeah, right. He's probably just using her for his latest   
scheme." Buttercup muttered. "I think it's sweet that he's adopting her. Maybe he's changed?"   
Bubbles said. "Don't count on it." Buttercup grumbled.   
  
"Come on, let's go home. We can check up on him later. Okay, Buttercup?" Blossom said, seeing   
the look on Buttercup's face.  
  
"Hmph..fine!" she huffed, staring after Mojo angrily before heading back home. 


	3. Adoption And An Evil Scheme

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
"Mo..jo...what..?" Professor Utonium asked, stunned. "Mojo Jojo adopted a baby! And she's really  
cute, and she looks just like him, except she isn't green, and she's sooo cute!" Bubbles   
squealed happily. "Isn't it great, Professor? Mojo Jojo's a daddy, just like you!"  
  
"Ok, Ok! Calm down, Bubbles." he laughed, and looked to the others. "Are you sure he's adopting  
her?" he asked them, sobering up. They both nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor. He even said so himself, though he seemed a little surprised when he'd said   
it." Blossom explained.  
  
"Well, that is odd." he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.  
  
---------------------  
  
Mojo Jojo walked into the orphanage, looking around uncomfortably and clutching the baby   
tightly to his chest. "Hello again, Mr Jojo. What can I do for you this time?" asked the   
secretary sweetly. "Uh I--I-" he stuttered, walking up to the front desk. "Let me guess. You   
want to adopt her, right?" she said grinning. "Ah..yes.." he said as he held her tightly. "No   
problem, just fill out this form, okay?" Mojo nodded, taking the form and pulling out a pen.   
" 'Name of Parent(s):' Mo-jo Jo-jo." he muttered as he read. " 'Name of Child:', hmmm..." He   
scratched his chin as he thought. "Ah, Mo-ko Jo-jo. 'Address:'..." He continued to mutter as he  
filled out the form.   
  
*..Ten minutes later..*  
  
"Here." Mojo said to the secretary, handing back the form. She accepted the form   
whole-heartedly. "Thank you Mr. Jojo. Now as for the rest of your forms.." the secretary paused  
for her words to sink in as she fetched out a mountain of papers from beneath her desk, "Please  
sign here, here, here, here, here, here..."...Two mintutes passed..."...here, here, here, here,   
here, and initial this." Mojo Jojo stared in disbelief at the pile of paperwork.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." he groaned as he look over the forms. "Sorry, sir, it's  
procedure." the secretary said. "I'll watch this little one for you while you sign these forms,  
though. Alright, sir?" she asked sweetly. Mojo nodded and starting signing the forms.  
  
An hour later Mojo Jojo walked out of the orphanage rubbing his sore wrist and cursing under   
his breath. "..blasted writer's cramp...stupid forms...accursed legal system..." he muttered   
and headed back to his observatory lair with his newly adopted daughter.   
  
Mojo carried Moko into the dome structure, dropping her on a couch. "Stay." he commanded as if   
she were a dog. When he got a cooing sound in reply, Mojo mumbled something to himself before   
turning around and quietly storming out. Before he got to the door, the child resumed her   
wretched wailing. Mojo's hands clenched into tight fists as he whipped around. He took one step  
back and the crying stopped. He was relieved as he turned around and took another step towards   
the door, but the wailing once again resumed. Mojo took another step back and the crying   
stopped. A confused look grew on his face and he started stepping forwards the stepping back,   
her crying completely synchonized with his movement.  
  
When she was quiet again, Mojo Jojo reached one foot slowly towards the door. But once again,  
as his foot reached some invisible line the child did not appprove of, she let loose on cue.  
Mojo Jojo yelled and cursed to himself. Storming over to the corner of the room, he snatched  
one of the few toys that still lay around his laboratory. He stormed back and shoved the doll   
in her face. It squeaked feebly in her arms when she accepted it. "Coochy coo.." he mumbled   
unenthusiastically, his lip quivering slightly. He turned around again and stormed towards the  
door. Once again she burst into tears. He yelled once more and stormed over to her, "WHAAAT!!!  
What is it? Why do you persist, why do you torment me, WHY DO YOU NOT SHUT-UP!?! WHY!?!", he   
bellowed at the child. She replied with a giggle and squeeze of her doll. Mojo's arms fell limp  
as he slouched over her. "Please, I must sleep, I must work on my diabolical scheme, I must   
destroy the powerpuff girls! Can't you give me a moment's--", Mojo paused thoughtfully,   
thinking of something dreadfully evil. A grin spread across his face as his anger seemed to   
disappear altogether, "peace..." he finished. He let escape an evil cackle as he snuck away   
from the baby. This time she did not cry at all, which was a relief to him.  
  
Hours passed. Mojo Jojo paced his small lair, stopping ever so often to write down whatever  
came to mind. Each time he'd cackle at the brilliant scheme that built up before him. He never  
remembered a time when such diabolical plans flooded his head. 


	4. A Shocking Development

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
"AARGH!!" Buttercup screamed, "I can't believe we didn't do anything! I know he's up to  
something! He's always up to something!". Buttercup raced around the room in complete   
incoherant anger, Blossom trying desperately to calm her down, "Buttercup, you know we can't   
do anything unless he's done something wrong. Otherwise, we just gotta ignore it." She followed   
Buttercup as she stormed around, kicking and throwing things this way and that. Blossom   
figured it had to do something with her pent up energy. Since she hadn't had anything to   
destroy, or anyone to defeat, here energy made her angry and required things to take it out   
on. "Oh, why did the danger grid have to go on the fritz? Buttercup's going to bring the whole   
house down." Blossom complained to herself.  
  
Bubbles sat on the bed with her knees tucked against her, watching her two sisters race about  
the room. She had to duck several times to avoid flying debris caused by Buttercup's   
destructive behavior. "I wanna see the baby." she finally spoke, causing both her sisters   
to stop in their tracks. "Bubbles you know that's none of our business." Blossom tried to   
explain, but it was already too late. Buttercup was more than up for it. "Finally a good   
suggestion! I can't stand holding out here." she cheered. A small plastic chair behind her   
crumbled to the ground in a puff of dust.  
  
Blossom sighed in defeat. "Alright, but only a little peek, nothing too big, got it Buttercup?"  
she said, shooting her sister a stern glare. Buttercup's arms were crossed. She nodded anyway,   
"Come on, already. Who know's what he's up to." Before Blossom or even Bubbles could say   
another word, she was already out the window, leaving a green streak in her wake. Blossom and   
Bubbles raced after her, Blossom being afraid of what might happen if she was let out of her   
sight.  
  
All three Powerpuff Girls raced through the sky, leaving the usual blue, green, and pink  
streaks behind them. They reached Mojo Jojo's lair in a matter of minutes. Slowing down, they  
floated up to a small window on the far edge of the dome. It was all fogged up, probably  
because of the heat the lair produced verses the cool night air outside. Synchronized, the  
three of them made three small circles in the foggy window so they could see inside.  
  
Their faces all lit up in one way or another, "Whoa! You gotta be kidding me!" Buttercup nearly  
shouted. "Aaaawww, they're so cuute!" Bubbles squealed. Blossom stared in disbelief, "Wow, I  
didn't expect that."  
  
Inside, Mojo Jojo sat slumped over in a chair, surprisingly, surrounded by what looked like a  
parent's nightmare. Toys and baby clothing buried every remaining patch of floor, the walls now  
a brilliant pink. In the middle of the room sat Mojo with reading glasses on, rocking a newly  
acquired crib. He leaned back in a comfy armchair, rocking the crib back and forth with his   
feet and plotting his latest evil scheme. He held a pencil firmly in hand, scratching every few  
moments on a small pad of paper. "Wow, I wonder how all of this happened." Blossom whispered   
softly to her sisters.  
  
-------------------  
  
[earlier that day]  
  
*ding dong* The doorbell echoed sharply through the observatory. Mojo pulled himself from his   
scheming and answered the door, grumbling to himself. "What!" he snapped at the figure standing  
there. "Hello, my name is Laura Ebbins. I'm from Social Services and I'm here to ensure that   
the living conditions for one, Moko Jojo, are up to our standards." she introduced herself.   
"Oh, no, no, no, no." she tsked, glancing around his lair. "This will not do, look at all these   
horribly pointy objects she could hurt herself on. This is not a baby-safe home, sir. Unless   
you can fix all of this, I'm afraid I'll have to take the child away. I will return tomorrow   
and if this place does not meet the Social Services standards we WILL take the child." With   
that Miss Ebbins turned and left without another word, leaving a speechless Mojo staring after   
her. Mojo turned, grumbling and slammed the door shut. He took a look around his lair with a   
critical eye. He didn't see what was wrong with it, it looked perfectly safe to him. If the   
little brat hurt herself then it was her own fault, he figured. But, as much as he hated to   
admit it, he didn't want them to take her away. So, setting his scheming aside for the moment,  
he set to work on implimenting some changes to his home. 


	5. The Plot Thickens

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
[still earlier that day]  
  
Mojo Jojo, looking far from his usual self, walked through the Townsville Mall with a small   
child strapped piggyback-style on his back and a long list in hand. Glancing around nervously,  
he slipped into a store entitled "Babies'R'Us". An hour later, Mojo Jojo walked out with   
several large bags bearing the "Babies'R'Us" logo and a large box that read 'Do-It-Yourself   
Crib Assembly Kit'. Dragging most of the things he bought through Townsville and into the park,   
Mojo stormed up the steep stairs leading to his observatory atop the volcano. He kicked the   
door open and dragged everything in, not caring much for broken items. Mojo mumbled several   
incoherant things under his breath as he carried items one by one into a small room set aside   
for the baby.  
  
When he'd finished laboring all the boxes and bags into the room, Mojo dug into the first one   
and pulled out stuffed toys of various sorts that he'd collected in the store he'd previously   
been to. From another box he pulled out parts to a toy gym he'd also acquired in the larger and  
more expensive section of the store. Along with the toy gym he pulled out an instruction manual  
the size of a phonebook. Mojo stared surprised at it for a moment, staring down at the 20 parts  
before him. He scratched his head then went straight to work.  
  
He finished it nearly 30 minutes later, Moko tugging his fur all the while. She was becoming a  
bother so he took her off his back before continuing any further. He started putting together  
the crib moments later. " 'Easy instructions' it says," Mojo grumbled, "Even I can't make heads  
or tails of this junk." Despite the mess before him, he managed to put together the crib   
without further difficulty. He glanced around the room and gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, I   
can relax." he grinned.  
  
------------------  
  
[present time]  
  
Mojo Jojo re-read his scribbled ideas and grinned maniacally. "Never before have such brilliant  
ideas come so easily. Now, I shall destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Townsville will be mine!"  
He chuckled evilly and glanced down at the crib where little Moko slept. "And it's all thanks   
to my sweet little muse, Moko." he whispered softly, kissing his daughter on the forehead. He   
stood up and glanced at the window, where he spotted three shocked faces peering in. He scowled  
darkly, stormed over to the window and drew the shades.  
  
Turning to check-up on Moko, Mojo crept out of the room. He chuckled quietly as he marched down  
a deep staircase into the whole of his laboratory. Looking over his notes, he pulled a large  
switch next to him, turning on several rows of lights hanging from the domed ceiling. He  
continued his march past large broken robots from his past. He looked upon them with pity. So  
many failures before, so much destruction and beatings on his part, but not any more. Not with   
his new ingenius plan. Everything was falling into place like that of a jigsaw puzzle.   
  
------------------  
  
"Did you see THAT?!" shrieked Buttercup. "H-he kissed her! Like Professor does with us!!" she   
shouted in disbelief. "Yeah, isn't it sweeet?" cooed Bubbles. "It certainly is...surprising. I  
never thought of Mojo as the fatherly type." said Blossom. "If you ask me, I still say he's up  
to something. Mojo Jojo would never be that nice unless he has a reason." Buttercup added.  
  
Blossom turned to see the sun setting over the horizon. It was darker where they were, but in  
the distance, it glowed a brilliant orange. "We'd better get home soon." Blossom stated. Both  
Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement, even though Buttercup still had a scowl on her face.  
All three of them flew across the sky once again, towards the rural parts of the city, Pokey  
Oaks, where their home resided.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls arrived home awhile later. Inside the Professor greeted them warmly and  
sent them off to bed with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He finished up the dishes in the  
kitchen which he'd been doing when they arrived. Now he headed upstairs to their bedroom.   
Opening the door, all three girls sat on their bed and changed into their nighties. The   
Professor smiled warmly and entered to tuck them in. "So, anything else interesting happen   
today?" he asked kindly, knowing the answer before they said anything. "Mojo Jojo bought a   
whole bunch of baby things today!" Bubbles squealed, "He got a crib, a toy set, a lot of toys   
and he kissed his baby too!". The Professor stared blankly for a few moments, registering   
everything Bubbles had said. "Ookay," he said finally, "No more sweets before bed, Bubbles."   
He chuckled lightly. He tucked the blanket around them, then flicked off the light and left. 


	6. The Plan Unfolds

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
Drills hissed and hammers clanked as Mojo Jojo set to work on his latest scheme. The scheme   
that would make every other plan he set forth, look like child's play. The scheme that would   
once and for all ensure the complete destruction of the Powerpuff Girls!  
  
Mojo loomed over a sphere no bigger than his head. He pulled a welding mask over his face and   
lit a blow torch, melting together the parts required to assemble his masterful plan. Mojo   
Jojo's face glowed with eager anticipation as to the results of such a plan. And to think, it   
was all thanks to that sweet little-- Mojo's thoughts were suddenly caught of guard when Moko's  
crying resumed. "AARGH!" he growled. All the noise he was making must have woken her up. He   
sullenly marched up the stairs at a slow pace, dragging his arms behind him. Mojo left his blow  
torch behind, but he forgot he was wearing the welding mask. The second Moko saw the   
rectangular face, her crying intensified and grew unbearable. He had to put his hands to his   
ears to block out the sound, but it didn't work. Mojo Jojo walked over to the crib and picked   
Moko up, "There, there." Mojo mumbled. He fidgited, partially from anger, but remained waiting   
until her crying ceased. Her crying didn't stop though, it only grew worse now that she was   
closer to him. He was oddly confused by now, until of course, he realized he was still wearing   
the welding mask from before. With a sheepish grin, he removed the mask and set it on a nearby   
table. The crying stopped seconds after.  
  
She still didn't act right. Her stomache grumbled and Mojo didn't like what was about to come  
next. When it came, he wasn't really surprised, but still showed a look of amazement when Moko  
let loose on his suit. "Eeew!" he shouted immediately, flinging the baby back into her crib.   
Mojo wiped at the barf left on his only suit not in the wash. He cursed incoherently as he   
groped for a towel and wiped himself off with it. When he finished, Mojo stormed over to Moko   
and growled in her face, "What was that for?". She only smiled and giggled. A brow twitched as   
he left the room and returned down the stairs towards the laundry room. Inside he walked behind  
a changing screen and removed his cape and uniform, kicking off his boots and snapping off his  
gloves. Mojo Jojo exited the other side wearing a white towel with his initials. He took a  
quick shower to relieve himself of the smell of vomit. Afterwards he quickly returned to  
working on his master plan to rid himself of the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
**********  
  
(A/N): Sorry this chapter's short. I'm running low on ideas. 


	7. A Picnic And More Surprises

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
[Narrator] It's a bright, beautiful Sunday morning. The girls and the Professor are enjoying a  
relaxing day in the park, playing and lounging in the sun. But, all is not well in Townsville,  
for deep within the lair of Mojo Jojo lurks an evil plan bent on sending all of Townsville into  
chaos and mayhem. A plan so evil, so horrible, even I don't know what will happen next. Oh, I   
hope the girls know what they're up against.  
  
--------------------  
  
The Powerpuff Girls sat with the Professor on a large rainbow coloured blanket with a picnic   
basket full of sandwiches and juice. All of them were eating peanut-butter and jelly   
sandwiches. Blossom had a worried look on her face. Something was definitely on her mind.   
Buttercup's too. Anger and not knowing all the facts left her face in a jumble of mixed   
emotions. "I still don't think he's doing anything." Blossom finally said, breaking the silence  
each of them were enjoying.   
  
"How can you say he's not doing anything, Blossom? Townsville's been safe for weeks, he's gotta  
be up to something, or else he wouldn't put off destroying the city for so long. It's like   
he's gone into hibernation or something." Buttercup said.  
  
Bubbles sat quietly and listened to her sisters' quarelling.   
  
"Maybe he's turned over a new leaf, ever think of that, Buttercup?" Blossom retorted.   
  
"Turned over a new leaf. HA! That's a new one!" Buttercup replied, her arms crossed.   
  
"Hey, it could be possible you know. I mean, how do you explain the fact that he adopted that   
baby?" Blossom asked.   
  
Buttercup stared for only a second before replying. "Ah, it's probably just a cover, so we   
don't suspect anything."   
  
Blossom sighed in frustration. "Buttercup, that's not Mojo's kind of behavior." Blossom argued.  
  
"Alright, so maybe he did turn over a new leaf. A rotten one."  
  
"Buttercup!"  
  
"Ok, you two. I can only stand by for so long," The Professor said, "Both of you should   
know not to meddle in other people's affairs. Now, maybe Mojo's plotting something, and maybe   
he's not. But you can't bust in and assume things that you don't know are true or not. Come on  
now, let's finish our picnic and then we can go home, ok?"  
  
"Ok.." They both grumbled in unison.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in Mojo Jojo's not-so-secret lair, Mojo himself sat, hunched over, before a steel   
table in a burgandy bathrobe with black silk trim looking hard at work. Beside him the   
completed sphere shifted back and forth unevenly on the steel table, while he worked hard on  
another component to add to the final product. It was shaped like a large satellite dish with a   
long black antenna protruding from the center. After a few moments, he pushed the now completed  
component aside and began to work tediously on a section of circuit-board, soldering on several  
small electronic tidbits with a shaky hand and a careful eye. He leaned in close and shut one  
eye as he began soldering two wires together. He was nearly done when a high-pitched squeal   
ripped through his thoughts and made him jump in surprise, causing his hand to slip and come   
into contact with the hot liquid soldering metal. He shrieked in pain and clutched his burning   
finger, cursing vehemently. When the pain had subsided and he had treated to his wound, he   
stormed up the stairs into Moko's room where the squeal had originated.  
  
Mojo glared angrily at Moko, "Alright, what is it this time?", he growled. He stared into the   
crib and scowled at her for a moment. She looked up innocently and, surprisingly, quietly. "For  
a muse, you really know how to get on my nerves." Mojo started to walk away again but her   
wailing resumed. He put his hands to his head as if it were instinct. Looking around, Mojo   
desperately searched for something to shut her up. Spying to the left a scrambled rubix cube,   
Mojo picked it up and gave it an absent-minded toss over his shoulder. He started for the door   
again, but before he got 3 feet, he heard a heavy thump. Seconds later, there was an urgent   
tugging on the hem of his bathrobe. He glanced down, where he saw Moko holding up a completed   
rubix cube, a 'Looky-What-I-Did' grin plastered on her face. Mojo looked at her in utter   
confusion. "How did you---?! But this--! Impossible!" he spluttered. "Give me that!" he growled  
and snatched the cube away, looking over it carefully. He glanced between her and the rubix  
cube several times before it dawned on him. An evil smirk spread across his face as he looked   
down at her again. "It seems we have more in common than I first thought. You truely are my   
daughter." he whispered as he picked her up and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. He walked   
out of the room in a far brighter mood than before. 


	8. The 'Doom' Machine

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor packed up their picnic lunch and headed back to   
the car, Buttercup glaring angrily over her shoulder at Mojo's observatory. "Buttercup, come   
on, we're leaving." shouted Blossom from the car. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" she shouted back   
and spared one last glance at the observatory before floating over to the car.  
  
The drive home was short and uneventful and they were eventually unloading the car and carrying   
everything into the house. "Now, wasn't that relaxing?" the Professor asked the girls, smiling.   
The girls nodded. "Good. Now, I've got some work to do down in the lab, okay? You girls go have  
some fun." he said and gave a wave as he disappeared down the basement stairs into his lab.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Mwahahahaha!" Mojo laughed, throwing his hands in the air joyously. "By this time tomorrow   
Townsville will be mine and the Powerpuff Girls will be no more!!" His evil laughter continued  
to echo throughout his laboratory as he stared up at his completed machine with pure delight. A  
light tugging on his fur reminded him of his daughter's presence, strapped tightly to his back,   
piggy-back style. He tried his best to ignore her. Nothing could pull him away from the   
excitement that gripped him now. The machine loomed an amazing 30 feet above him, knobs and   
buttons were visible at the base along with a whole mess of wires and cables reaching left and   
right in a maze of darkness. The mere construction of it wasn't what excited him most, turning   
it on did and picturing the destruction it would bring.   
  
His evil contraption consisted of a large square base, upon which resided four circular panels.   
Suspended in the center, in green subatomic waves, was the steel sphere; The machines primary   
power source. The sphere, which he had constructed himself, would release negatively and   
positively charged ions together, resulting in an electrical charge which would thus provide   
sufficient power for his device. The subatomic waves would then access this power via   
microfiber ports in the sphere, send them up to the large dish-shaped conductor panels, which   
were suspended by large thick cables, to be channeled in a narrow stream to the transmitter. A   
large satellite dish would then begin transmitting specially-designed, high-frequency   
soundwaves throughout the city of Townsville, rendering all of its inhabitants utterly helpless  
in a painful, catatonic state and leaving him free to take over.  
  
Mojo Jojo stared up at his machine, silently admiring his device. He let loose an evil chuckle   
which soon grew into loud villianous laughter. He was cut short by the sharp ringing of his   
doorbell. He turned around and glared in the direction of the door. He did not appreciate being  
interrupted. He quickly stormed over to the door, yanked it open and shouted, "GO AWAY!!"   
at a very shocked Miss Ebbins. "My word!" she gasped and stumbled backwards slightly at his   
sudden outburst. Mojo's anger was quickly replaced by agitated embarrassment when he realized   
who she was. "Sorry.." he muttered and opened the door wider to allow her passage, but before   
she was across the threshold, Mojo quickly slammed the door. Realization spread across his face  
as he stared up at his contraption, out in plain sight for anyone to see. He quickly scrambled   
about, searching desperately for something to conceal it.  
  
"Mr Jojo, this is uncalled for! Let me in!" Miss Ebbins shouted through the door as she pounded  
furiously on it. Mojo growled in frustration as he searched the area for sufficient concealment  
for his machine. A grin of delight spread across his face when he discovered a very large white  
sheet. He only hoped it was big enough to cover his machine. He quickly climbed a tall ladder  
and draped the sheet over the machine. After climbing back down, he surveyed his work. It was   
a little crude, but it would have to do. Mojo turned back to the door, where Miss Ebbins'   
shouts of anger, fierce pounding and threats to report him to the agency, emanated. He   
reluctantly opened the door and let her in. Miss Ebbins entered and quickly regained her   
composure, brushed some stray hairs away and straightened her glasses. "Ahem...now, where   
were we?" she asked as if nothing had happened and glanced down at Mojo. 


	9. In The Dark

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were in their room playing Hide-&-Seek. Bubbles hid under their   
bed and Blossom in the closet, while Buttercup roamed about the room calling "Come out, come   
out where ever you are." Professor Utonium worked quietly in the lab, listening to the girls   
playing around upstairs. In front of him was a set of unstable chemicals he was experimenting   
with. He reached for an eyedropper and dipped it into a bubbling solution. He syphoned out a   
few drops, raised it up and over to a beaker of Chemical X, and squeezed out a few drops. Upon   
contact the two chemicals began bubbling. First it was shallow and barely rose past half way,   
but that soon changed. The mixture rose up and foamed over the edge. The Professor's expression  
grew urgent as he tried to scramble away. He barely got out of the chair when the bubbling   
solution exploded, shaking the entire house.  
  
By now Buttercup was chasing Blossom and Bubbles. Their Hide-&-Seek game had turned into a game  
of tag. All three stopped simultaniously when the whole house shook with a loud explosion. The  
basement door flew open with a cloud of smoke billowing out. The girls flew down the stairs as   
the Professor stumbled out covered from head to toe in green slime, his hair windswept.  
  
"Professor! What happened? Are you okay?" Blossom gasped in horror as Bubbles and Buttercup   
held him up under the arms and led him to the couch.  
  
The Professor coughed a few times before answering. "No, no. I'm fine, really girls. Just a few  
unstable chemicals, that's all." He gave them a reassuring smile.  
  
"But we heard an explosion," Blossom replied, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Blossom. It's nothing to worry about. Now, I'll go get cleaned up. You girls can go   
back upstairs and finish your game." he said and started up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
The girls looked at each other for a moment, shrugged, then floated up the stairs after him.  
  
------------------  
  
Mojo jojo was in a foul mood after Miss Ebbins' visit. The woman had insisted on checking out   
EVERYTHING!! She had poked and prodded every suspicious item she came across, which only served   
to further aggrevate him. When she had come across his concealed contraption and insisted he   
remove the sheet to show her what was under it, he had snapped. He had given her a very rough   
shove away from his machine and declared that the 'visit' was over and that she leave at once,  
which she had, looking very indignant. To make matters worse, the little nuisance, Moko, had   
been strapped to his back and tugging his fur all the while. The moment Miss Ebbins was out the  
door he had yanked her off his back, dropped her roughly to the floor and stormed away, so   
completely out of it that he didn't even hear her piercing cries as he left.  
  
Now he stood, pacing quickly about his lair and trying to relieve some of the pent-up   
aggression. He wished now, more than ever, he could just go out into the city and destroy   
something. ANYTHING! But, he couldn't. He couldn't take the risk of the Powerpuff Girls coming   
and throwing him in jail before he could put his brilliant plan into action. His plan. The   
excitement of it washed over him and dissolved every trace of his earlier aggression. Tomorrow  
he would finally be rid of those wretched girls and he could take his place as Supreme Ruler of  
all the world. He grinned broadly at the thought and chuckled low in his throat. The dark,   
menacing sound of one who is feeling particularly diabolical. The sound that slid like liquid   
from Mojo's throat as he slinked away to a dark corner of his lair.  
  
********  
  
Moko sat on the cold steel floor, where she had been roughly dropped moments ago, and stared   
around at the ever-darkening room. The sun had just set minutes ago and the sky was growing   
darker and blacker. She had stopped her crying and now stared teary-eyed at the cold, dark   
room. Whatever new game this was that Mojo was playing, she didn't like it. She was scared now,  
and lonely. Dark, frightening shapes loomed from every dark corner and Moko grew more terrified  
as they seemed to get closer. She felt on the verge of another crying fit when an odd shape   
loomed above her. It stood there a moment in distasteful silence before reaching for her,   
closer and closer, until... 


	10. Kidnapped!

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
The figure loomed even bigger before the defenseless little Moko. Tears rolled down from her   
eyes, but her crying was no more. She was scared speechless and whimpered pathetically. But   
before she could do anything, the shadow shrank in an instant, becoming nothing but the   
silhouette of something she'd once seen. Moko was still frightened, unsure of who lurked in the  
shadows. By now the room stood in near pitch black darkness, but because her eyes were   
adjusting to the dark, she could still see the thing before her. She gripped her doll tightly  
as if it would carry her away to a safe place.  
  
---------------------  
  
Buttercup's side of the bed appeared occupied, but of course, pillows stuffed under a cover had  
a way of doing that. She really wasn't there, but here sisters didn't seem to notice that fact.   
Buttercup had left as soon as it was dark enough, and she knew the consequences of such acts.   
But right now that didn't matter. Mojo was probably doing something horrible to that poor baby,  
and as much as she was 'hardcore', Buttercup would never let such acts befall an innocent   
child.  
  
She was now lurking in the shadows of Mojo Jojo's lair, a large hole in the wall, evidently her   
point of entrance, giving off black smoke into the night air. Buttercup continued to creep   
about until something came out and bit her arm. She almost shrieked, mainly from surprise,   
because the bite was nearly toothless. Reaching down, Buttercup picked up Moko with both arms.   
She examined the child for a moment, "Don't worry. I won't let Mojerk hurt you." Her voice was  
soothing, but her rough fighting tone still lingered. She was definitely glad she had found the   
baby. With Moko held safely in her arms, Buttercup took off through the hole she'd made,   
leaving a bright green streak behind her, as well as a small tattered dolly.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning, Mojo awoke, eager to start the day. He walked up a staircase and into Moko's   
room, a bottle of warm milk in hand. It was time for Moko's 9 am feeding, which had since   
become routine for Mojo. He walked over to her crib, happily cooing baby-talk as he went. "It's  
time for Moky-Woky's morning milky-wilky." He peered into the crib smiling, when he noticed it   
was empty. "Moko?" he asked as the smile immediately vanished. "Moko?" he called as he   
searched the room. Mojo wandered about his lair, calling out Moko's name and looking under   
everything, behind some things and inside others. His cheerful mood was quickly fading as he  
searched the whole of his lair for her.   
  
He soon came to the room where his machine resided. "You'd better not be monkeying around in   
HERE, Moko!" he growled as he began to search the room. He soon found the tattered dolly he had  
given her a while ago to shut her up, after which he had never seen her without. He glanced   
around, knowing she couldn't be very far from her precious doll, when he spotted the large hole  
in his wall, through which poured bright, morning sunlight. Mojo growled in frustration. Today  
was supposed to be perfect. HIS day. But, no. Someone always had to ruin it for him. He would  
find the kidnapper and teach them that NOBODY stole from Mojo Jojo.  
  
---------------------  
  
Buttercup arrived back home just as the sun was rising and slipped into their room. She   
searched around for somewhere to put Moko until morning. She finally settled on putting her in   
Bubbles' doll crib and surrounding her with dolls and stuffed animals. Moko was soon asleep and   
Buttercup slipped back into bed unnoticed. 


	11. Professor's Odd Discovery

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
At 7 am precisely, Professor Utonium entered swiftly into the Powerpuff Girls' room holding   
their day clothes in the curve of his arm, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, time to get ready for   
school." Both Blossom and Bubbles woke up almost instantly, but Buttercup remained like a stone  
for several minutes before she was finally coaxed awake by her sisters. Rubbing her eyes, she   
yawned and got up with her sisters. They changed out of their nighties and into their day   
clothes, heading downstairs with the Professor for breakfast. All four of them sat at the   
table, shoveling cereal into their mouths. Buttercup swayed back and forth over her bowl   
several times, threatening to drop asleep. She did several seconds later, getting a face full  
of cereal and milk.  
  
"Oh! Buttercup, what's the matter? Why are you so tired all of a sudden?" The Professor   
asked worriedly. He got up from his chair and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack. He used it to   
wipe the milk and 'Cracklers' cereal off her face. Buttercup yawned in response, but didn't   
answer. "I told her beating up so many monsters would finally catch up with her. I guess this   
proves me right, huh, Buttercup?" She was awake enough to notice an insult, "Maybe if you two'd   
cover my back more, I wouldn't have to take them all on myself!" Buttercup crossed her arms and   
humphed. "Hey! We all do our fair share. If you didn't go barging into every fight blindly, we   
wouldn't have to save you so much." "Yeah." was Bubble's only response for the morning. "Now,   
now, girls. I don't want you all riled up before school."  
  
That ended the feud between the two angry sisters. Bubbles merely sat quietly, watching the   
two. Professor Utonium gathered his car keys and headed for the front door, the Powerpuff Girls  
not far behind. He opened the door and the girls whizzed past him. The were in the car before   
he even got there. Putting the key into the ignition, he drove them off to school.  
  
The Professor returned no more than 15 minutes later, parking in his garage. He exited the   
vehicle and began the process of cleaning up their messes scattered throughout the house.   
Picking up paper drawings, candy wrappers, and balled up paper, he discarded them, haplessly,   
into a nearby trash can. Utonium started upstairs with a vacuum cleaner, sucking up bits of   
fluff and such left by the pile of toys in the corner. Pile of toys? That wasn't there last   
night. Professor Utonium scratched his head and started over to it. Before he got within 5   
feet, something moved beneath the dolls. He instinctively grabbed his vacuum and held it up in   
a defensive position.   
  
Creeping ever so slowly, the Professor removed dolls from the top to see what was beneath. He   
wasn't really scared or anything, he was simply startled at first. Upon removing the dolls, the  
Professor stared down at a small monkey toy in baby clothes. "What's this? I don't remember  
buying any new toys. Certainly nothing that looks like this." He reached out a finger and poked  
it in the belly. It giggled, then stopped. He poked it again and it giggled once more. Perhaps   
it was an old one. He reached out a hand to pick it up and was suddenly surprised when it bit  
his hand. He pulled back, but the toy had a hold on his finger. The Professor waved his arm   
around until the thing flew off and landed on the bed. Once again he held up the vacuum cleaner  
in defense. When the baby started giggling by itself, a shocked look crossed his face; baby   
monkey? This must be Mojo Jojo's daughter, the one he had recently adopted.  
  
What was she doing here of all places? He walked over to Moko and sat down on the bed next to   
her. He stared carefully at her, concluding that she didn't seem hurt, at least not physically.  
He was going to have to question the girls about this. One of them most certainly brought her   
here. Probably worrying for her safety. "Oh, girls.." he sighed and picked the baby up under   
the arms. "You are a cutey, aren't you?" He cooed and put her in his arms, rubbing her gently   
on the head.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mojo Jojo paced back and forth, the doll clutched tightly behind his back, and he glanced at   
the large hole in the wall. What to do? Should he go ahead with his plan, or find his daughter?  
He finally decided on the latter. No matter how much he wanted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls,   
he figured it could wait a few more hours. He had grown quite attached to the child over the   
past few weeks and, though he would never admit it, felt he couldn't live without her.   
  
So, he got to work and examined the 'crime scene'. There were only three people he knew who   
could bust a hole like that in his wall and that was Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup; The   
Powerpuff Girls. He should've known. They were always doing things like this to make him   
miserable, at least, in his eyes they did. After one last glance at the hole in the wall,   
(Great, more damage to repair. Curses!), he slipped off to plan his daughter's rescue. 


	12. Rescues And Apologies

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles passed the school day like any other; playing, learning, helping   
others around the classroom, and enjoying colouring and free time. The day ended eventually and  
the Professor came to pick them up. He had a thoughtful but upset look on his face when they  
got inside the car.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor?" Bubbles asked, being so curious and all.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing at all Bubbles, I just want to have a talk with you three before you do   
anything." The Professor replied.  
  
The car parked in the garage and all three Powerpuff Girls raced from it to go about their   
usual business in the home. Professor Utonium entered through the garage side door and walked   
up to them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all stared at the thing in his hands. At first  
Bubbles thought it was a new toy, but when it squealed and giggled, she knew that wasn't so. He  
stared at the girls with a slight glimmer of anger in his eyes, "Which one of you kidnapped   
this poor baby?" They were taken aback so suddenly that Bubbles clamped two hands over her   
mouth in surprise. Blossom's face was that of shocked confusion. But Buttercup's was one to be  
envied. Her eyes were wide and she nearly screamed, racing off to their room.   
  
"I guess that question has been answered." The Professor said sadly.  
  
"But, why would she do such a thing, Professor? I mean, she knows better than to kidnap  
someone." Blossom tried to argue over what she already knew.   
  
"Yes, I know she does. But, I believe she had a legitimate reason to, at least, to her it was."  
He sighed as he looked at the remaining two girls. "Come on, let's go talk to her." Bubbles and  
Blossom nodded and followed him upstairs.  
  
"Buttercup?" Professor Utonium spoke quietly as he opened the door a crack.   
  
"Go away!" came Buttercup's muffled reply. She lay on the bed, her back to the door, with her  
face in the pillows. She didn't know why she was so angry at the Professor, she just knew that  
she was and that she didn't want to talk to him right now.  
  
"Buttercup, I'm not happy about this, but, what you did was wrong. Even with the best of   
intentions, it was still wrong." He tried to explain as he sat on the edge of the bed. He   
placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away angrily and a hurt look crossed the  
Professor's face. "What were you going to do with her now that she was here?" he asked, the   
hurt look still present. Buttercup's angry expression softened as she thought this over. What  
was she going to do? She hadn't thought that far ahead. "I--I don't know.." she replied in a  
soft voice, no longer muffled by the pillows.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles lingered outside the room, watching through the half-open door. Bubbles  
held little Moko in her arms as she watched the scene with mild concern. "Why did she--?"  
"I don't know, Bubbles." Blossom replied quickly, cutting her sister off. "The Professor says  
she had a good reason, but, I still can't believe it. She knows better, so why did she do it?"  
she asked softly and turned around. "Come on, we should let the Professor talk to her alone."   
Bubbles nodded and whispered softly to Blossom, "I hope he goes easy on her. She's really sad   
about it." Blossom nodded in agreement as they floated downstairs.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mojo Jojo finished working on his newest Robo Jojo; A more updated model that was no longer   
equipped with weapons of destruction, but rather, less-lethal gadgets to aid in his daughter's   
rescue. He glanced over the robot carefully, concluding that it could get the job done. After   
making sure everything was in working order, he climbed into the control seat and closed the  
glass dome around him. He pressed several buttons and flicked switches on the control panel,   
bringing his Robo Jojo 'to life', so to speak, and set off for Pokey Oaks suburbs.  
  
--------------------  
  
"What?! No way! I won't do it, and you can't make me." Buttercup huffed. She now sat up on the  
bed with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest, glaring at the Professor. "I can and I   
will, Buttercup." the Professor replied sternly. "I am NOT gonna apologize to that--that....  
JERK!" Buttercup shouted and glared at the opposite wall, refusing to look at the Professor   
now. Professor Utonium sighed and spoke softly to Buttercup, "It's the right thing to do,  
honey. I'm sure he's worried sick about her." Buttercup scoffed at this, but said nothing more.  
"It's only right to return her and apologize for taking her in the first place, Buttercup."  
  
Buttercup glanced at the Professor and sighed heavily. "Fine.." she grumbled and the Professor  
smiled. "Good, now let's go downstairs, okay?" he said "Okay.." Buttercup replied glumly.  
  
Blossom looked up from her book, 'War and Peace', as Buttercup and the Professor descended the   
stairs. Professor Utonium headed into the kitchen as Buttercup sat down on the couch across  
from Blossom. "How did it go?" she asked. "I hafta apologize to Mojerk and give the baby back   
to 'im." Buttercup grumbled. "Give her back?" Bubbles asked from the floor, where she sat   
playing patty-cake with Moko. Buttercup nodded, her arms crossed under her chin. "Aww, but  
she's so cute. I wish we could keep her." she said. "Mojo must miss her, so we should give her   
back." Buttercup 'hmphed' and muttered softly. "Not likely. Probably glad she's gone."  
  
--------------------  
  
Mojo Jojo arrived at the Utonium residence in his Robo Jojo and rang the doorbell, while, at   
that same moment, halfway across the city, Professor Utonium and the girls were doing the exact  
same thing. They both waited, unaware that the other was somewhere else doing the same thing. 


	13. The Beginning Of The End

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
Mojo Jojo sat with his chin in the palm of one hand as he tapped his control panel impatiently  
with the other. Finally, he got fed-up with waiting and, glancing left and right, he peeked  
into the windows. As he peered into the dark and empty house, he concluded that they were not  
home. Disgruntled and at a loss as how to continue further, Mojo Jojo turned his Robo Jojo  
around and began his storm home, mumbling incoherant things under his breath. People screamed  
and dove for cover when they saw Mojo in his Robo. He ignored them, of course, and continued  
his noisy retreat back home.  
  
------------------  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across town in the middle of the city, Profressor and the girls approached   
Mojo's not so humble abode. Bubbles held the baby and Buttercup held a scowl on her face as she  
followed everyone.  
  
When they reached the door, Professor Utonium pressed he button and rang the doorbell. Then the  
waited for what seemed like hours, and got no reply. "Well, I guess he's not home. Let's come   
back tomorrow!" Buttercup shouted with relief before anyone had a chance to say anything. Both  
Bubbles and Blossom gave her an angry glare which shut her up with a sheepish grin. The   
Professor thought otherwise. "I suppose she's right, girls. Mojo dosn't appear to be home,   
which is odd. I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow."  
  
"What about the baby?" Bubbles asked, holding up Moko.  
  
"I guess we'll have to hold onto her until then." came Utonium's reply.  
  
"Yay!" Bubbles and Buttercup cheered, both for different reasons.  
  
Professor Utonium turned around and headed back down the steep stairs leading to Mojo Jojo's   
laboratory. The Powerpuff Girls followed closely, sometimes passing him. Buttercup raced past  
him and back to the car. "Come on! Come on! Let's go!" she cried, waving for them to hurry up.  
Bubbles and Blossom returned quickly and the Professor returned warily. He climbed into the  
driver's seat and started up the car. As he backed up, he could have swore he felt the ground  
rumbling. Of course he shrugged it off. Maybe the car shifted over the gravel.  
  
As they were heading back home, a crackling came over the portable hotline attached to their  
radio. "It's mayham! Mojo Jojo's destroying the city! We need your help!" the Mayor bawled. A  
once all three heads popped up in surprise. Luckily the Professor had put in that new device  
recently. "Look's like Mojo can't go another day without destroying things. Come on girls!"  
Blossom ordered. All three girls flew out through the open car windows after Blossom.  
Buttercup was eager to kick some butt, trying to outrun her sisters.  
  
They reached the destination in a matter of seconds. The girls watched Mojo Jojo's Robo Jojo   
storm through the streets below, with no respect for people's safety. The Powerpuff Girls flew  
down and hovered in front of the Robot with their arms crossed. "Give it up now and we'll go   
easy on you!" Blossom shouted. Mojo seemed to ignore her. He just continued and walked past   
them. They stared in disbelief for a minute. Blossom scratched her head. "Didn't he hear me?"  
The tried again, this time flying up and knocking on the glass window. Mojo just stared   
straight ahead as if in a trance.  
  
------------------  
  
Mojo Jojo might have well of been in a trance. What would he do now? He lost the kid and sooner  
or later he'll be hounded left and right with no moment for privacy. It was all those stupid   
Powerpuff Girls' fault. How could he get to complete his newest and most deadly plan and rid   
himself of them?   
  
A grin glinted across his face. Who cares? This plan was so fool proof, he believed..... 99.9%.  
.... that his plan would succeed. But of course there was always that one percent that worried  
him. No. This time it would work. In fact, he'd go right now and activate his weapon. With the  
special device he built, Mojo would be immune to the waves his machine gave off. When this was  
done, he could walk right into the Powerpuff Girls' home, destroy them, get back his daughter,  
and rule the world by expanding the distance the waves could emit. The world would be his in a   
matters of weeks if he planned everything correctly. Even other evil beings would kneel before  
him. Who could stop him now? He had something the girls couldn't fight against in their wildest  
dreams. 


	14. Phase 1: Powerpuff Peril

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
Mojo jojo marched up to his laboratory. He climbed up the volcano and entered his lair through  
a sliding hatch in the dome structure. The Powerpuff Girls watched all the while in either  
silent anger or awe. After storing his Robo Jojo, Mojo continued his march, a march of pride,  
straight into the center of his lair where his evil machine was located. A grin crossed his  
face as he eyed the large switch that would ensure his victory simply by pushing it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup raced towards Mojo's lair intent on stopping whatever he had  
planned. "Wait!!", Bubbles shouted, remembering she still held poor Moko. The girls didn't hear  
her. They continued to head for his lair. Bubbles pouted and quickly zoomed back to the   
Professor at the car. He was now leaning on the hood, worriedly. When Bubbles appeared, his  
face brightened. "Where are the girls?" he asked when she approached.   
  
"Professor! Can you hold her, please?" she asked, without answering his question.  
  
"Why, I suppose so." he replied taking Moko as she handed her to him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Blossom and Buttercup exploded through the dome of Mojo's lair, landing hard on the steel   
floor. "Whatever you gonna do, Mojo, we're here to stop it!" Blossom shouted. At first Mojo was  
caught of guard by their sudden entrance, but he saw a great lot of good could come of this.  
He ginned devilishly, standing next to the giant lever. He turned to face them, the grin   
growing ever bigger. "Why, how nice of you to drop in girls! Your just in time to see me act  
out my most greatest plan! Get ready to be nullified, destroyed, removed, taken out, consumed  
by the ever growing power of Mojo Jojo!" With that, and an evil laugh, Mojo threw the switch  
and his greatest plan was put into action.  
  
Gears grinded and lightes flickered on. The sphere floating peacefully in the middle started  
crackling with electricity as power was pulled from it and drawn up to the dish above. Upon  
contact, the energy was immediately channeled and fed into the wave inducer on the top. The  
smaller dish on top began a slow rotation, making circles around itself, as it began emiting  
its destructive force. The waves travelled throughout the city as well as through his  
laboratory. Mojo was prepared, wearing his specially designed device, earmuffs, on his head.  
It was made of metal, emiting a counter wave to cancel out other waves heading for him.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls weren't so well prepared. They flew at him with great velocity, but it was  
soon lost. The girls found themselves adrift in the air, unable to move a muscle. They were  
still physically aware of their surroundings, but they could do nothing about it. All they  
could hear was Mojo Jojo's incessant laughter, billowing out in a fit of triumph. "Success! My  
plan was a success! The Powerpuff Girls are helpless and I shall--!" Mojo Jojo stopped, staring  
at the girls. One, two... Wait. Where was Bubbles? He couldn't complete his evil scheme with  
only two of the Powerpuff Girls incapacitated. No matter, he thought, shrugging it off.  
Wherever she was, she toowould be affected. First, he had to take care of these two.  
  
Mojo Jojo glided gleefully back to his Robo Jojo, climbed a ladder leading to the open hatch,  
and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. He flicked the on switch and his monster came to  
life. Gripping the controls, Mojo guided Robo Jojo back to the Powerpuff Girls. A grin  
blossomed on his face. He was going to enjoy this. Reaching down with a giant hand, Robo  
grasped the girls out of the air and clenched them into a tight fist. Because of the affect  
on them, the could feel pain, but could not react physically, giving Mojo just the advantage  
he'd hoped for.  
  
After throwing them up into the air and clapping them between his hands, Robo Jojo threw out a  
fist and sent them hurdling back out the hole they made towards the ground, where they hit   
hard. Mojo Jojo laughed insanely now, unable to believe the fact that he'd finally, once and  
for all, defeated the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
-----------------  
  
Bubbles was just about to leave the Professor when he went faint. She turned around and raced  
back to catch him before he fell. "Professor! What's wrong?" she asked, trying to shake him  
from his current state. He did not respond, he simply dropped Moko. Bubbles reached down and  
caught her before she hit the ground. Setting her in the back seat, she returned to the  
Professor. "What's wrong? Wake up!" she continued for a while, with no sign. She glanced about  
nervously. Her eyes widened upon seeing everyone on the street either laying on the ground or  
simply frozen in place by some invisible force. Bubbles raced left and right, from one person  
to another. "Hello? Excuse me? What's going on!?" She broke down into tears, when she  
remembered she'd forgotten about Blossom and Buttercup. "Girls!" she cried, racing off to find  
them. 


	15. Phase 2: Townsville Takeover

Papa Jojo  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
***********  
  
Mojo Jojo laughed and snickered more than ever. He stared down at Blossom and Buttercup. "Yes!   
Finally! After years of torment, years of failure, years of jail, years of pain, I have finally  
beaten the Powerpuff Girls! They are no more! I shall rule and no one can do a thing about it!"  
he continued to cheer triumphantly.  
  
When he'd grown bored of it. He proceeded to Phase 2. He jumped from the observatory and   
landed on Blossom and Buttercup and began storming towards City Hall, where he could do the  
most damage. When he finally arrived, Mojo commanded Robo to rip off the ceiling. It did so.   
The ceiling concealing the Mayor's office was no more. Tossing it aside, he reached in and   
picked up the mayor. "If you don't mind.... I"LL BE TAKING OVER!" Robo lifted the mayor and   
slammed him on the ground.  
  
------------------  
  
Bubbles arrived at Mojo Jojo's lair, only to see Blossom and Buttercup unconscious inside two  
giant footprints. "Girls!", she shrieked again, racing over to them. "Wake up, wake up!  
Something's wrong! Come on, why won't you--" Bubbles was cut off by a sudden explosion. She   
turned around. "Mojo Jojo!" she cried and zoomed off towards City Hall.  
  
When she'd arrived, Mojo Jojo was just about to crush the Mayor under a giant steel foot.  
"Mayor!" Bubbles flew under and retrieved the Mayor seconds before Mojo's Robo foot landed.  
Mojo laughed, not realizing he'd been saved yet. But when he saw Bubbles holding the Mayor it  
came to him. "Don't you things ever give up!? How did you escape my perfect plan!" Bubbles set  
the Mayor down and was just about to attack him when Mojo clapped two steel hands around  
her. She screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
------------------  
  
Mojo Jojo stared at her, stepped on her a few times then completed his business with City Hall.  
He stole papers and deeds to numorous places. Then, later on, he started pasting his picture  
all over town, pleased. He was finished when he came upon Moko and the Professor. He grinned  
devilishly. Mojo reached down and ripped off the roof of the car, climbed out of his Robo Jojo,  
and went to fetch Moko Jojo.  
  
When he picked her up, she was in the same state as everyone else. He anticipated this. Pulling  
out another pair on earmuffs, he placed them on her head turned them on. Her eyes opened and   
she yawned, hugging him. He smiled for a moment then returned to his Robo Jojo, setting her in   
a passenger seat he rarely, no, never, used. Mojo reached down and picked up the Professor by  
the scuff of his lab coat. "How nice of you to join us.... PROFESSOR!" Mojo's voice suddenly  
grew nasty. What better way to lure Bubbles than with the Professor. He'd have to devise a plan  
to use on Bubbles.  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.) 


End file.
